


New Horizon

by mggislife2789



Category: Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: A request from a follower about Reid running into the reader, who worked as a prostitute. After talking, he gives her a boost in self-confidence - something she desperately needed.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Y/N?” Spencer said in disbelief. 

It couldn’t possibly be his childhood next door neighbor - the pretty young girl with chestnut-colored hair, matching eyes and a bright future. It couldn’t possibly be her. The woman he was looking at was wearing a plunging, red halter dress with strappy, black heels and was currently leaning over the passenger-side window of a stopped car. He had come across prostitutes before, many times as a matter of fact, but he couldn’t comprehend that his childhood crush had ended up here. He was probably just mistaking her, but he figured he’d call her name again. Her possible customer had driven off.

“Y/N?” he repeated, louder this time. He was taken aback when her head whipped toward him and immediately away; she had recognized him. Waving at him shyly was all she was able to manage. There were some people in her situation that enjoyed what they did, but he could tell by her demeanor that she was there because she felt she needed to be.

Although she didn’t walk toward him, he felt like she wanted to talk, so he slowly made his way over to her. Her hands calmly crossed over her barely-covered chest, suddenly aware of how exposed she was.

“Hi, Y/N,” he said warmly.

“Hi, Spencer,” she responded, resigned to the fact that someone she once knew found out about what she did.

He already knew the answer, but he was curious as to how she ended up here. “What are you doing out here?”

“I think you probably know,” she answered, looking up into the eyes she remembered from childhood. “As a matter of fact, if I remember correctly, you definitely know. You knew everything.”

A slight pause fell between them - something that she was definitely uncomfortable with. She needed to break the silence; it was the kind that haunted her late at night. “What do you do now?”

He put his hand on her back, gently leading her to a nearby bench. “I work the Behavioral Analysis Unit at the FBI actually,” he said proudly. He felt it might have been a little too proudly when he saw the slight look of sadness that clouded Y/N’s face.

Then she caught him off guard. “I’m really proud of you, Spencer. I always knew you’d go on to do something great.” The way she spoke betrayed the fact that she always felt like she would do something great as well, but life had other plans. She seemed open, so he pressed further.

“Y/N, I don’t want to pry if you don’t want to talk, but I always felt like you’d end up in a similar position. You’re very bright.”

He said the present tense, not past, like he still felt that she was smart. It was so unlike what she was accustomed to at this point. “Thanks, Spencer,” she smiled. The smile he remembered from when he was little. “No one thinks of me that way anymore. Given what I do, people have an assumption of me.”

“I assume nothing,” he said succinctly. “I always base my knowledge on facts, and I don’t know what’s happened in your life since I last saw you.”

As he spoke, she remembered him more and more, his speech pattern hadn’t changed from when he was young. He’d always spoken fast and with confidence, at least if had something to do with what he was passionate about. He was always so nice to her - even though she frequently felt out of place. 

“I fell into the wrong crowd in high school,” she started, unsure of whether he had opened the door for story time or not. “I ended up on some really hard drugs for a very long time. I barely got into college, and when I did, I got kicked out quickly. I ended up getting arrested and jailed for a short while…and after that, no one would hire me.” She hadn’t looked at him the entire time, and when she caught his gaze, she saw something she hadn’t seen in a very long time - understanding - and if not understanding, it was at least a look of non-judgment. She continued, “I had to pay my rent. I needed to live. So I turned to the only thing I knew I could do.” A small tear escaped her eye and he wiped it away.

Once again, she was taken aback by his kindness. She didn’t get a lot of it in this line of work. “I’m clean now,” she said, half faking a smile, “but given my history, I can’t imagine anyone ever taking me seriously as a psychologist. It’s what I had intended on being.”

A heavy sob escaped her and Spencer held her to his chest, just letting her cry. Minutes later, after the crying had died down, she looked up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He was just as cute as she remembered - and she wasn’t used to kindness anymore. In her line of work, this kind of thing was expected. Come on to the client - you’ll make money. But she didn’t think of him that way. It was just a genuine desire to kiss him.

He pulled back slightly out of instinct. “I’m so sorry,” she said, standing up from the bench and turning around to walk away, “I shouldn’t have done that. Again, I just don’t encounter a lot of kindness doing what I do. 

She wiped the tears away and began to walk away when he grabbed her wrist, “Y/N, I need you to know that I don’t look at you any differently than I did when I was a child. I’m so sorry about what happened, but it is never too late to change - if that’s what you want.”

He continued, even more passionately, “Y/N, we accept the love and the life we think we deserve. You are worth so much more than you think you are. Frankly, I think you’d make an amazing psychologist if that’s what you choose to be. You could go into counseling people who’ve been in similar situations - and you’d be amazing at it.”

Her lip quivered, another wave of tears threatening to crest over, but he continued on, “Neither your past nor your present dictate who you are. Only what you choose to do now does. We aren’t the sum of our parts, or the experiences that make up our lives; it’s what we do with our lives that matters.” His voice was beginning to shake as well. He hadn’t remembered until now how much he had cared for her. “I respect you no matter what you choose to do, but if you feel like you want to apply to colleges and you’re not sure where to start, here’s my number,” he said, pulling out a business card, “feel free to call me. I’ll help you get started.”

She hadn’t cried that much in a very long time, but his kind words had been more than her heart could bear. “Spencer…I….I don’t know how to thank you enough. I haven’t had anyone be so nice to me for no reason.”

“There shouldn’t need to be a reason, Y/N,” he said, with a bit of distaste in his voice - not for her, but for those that judged her without knowing her. “I’m nice because you’re human being. One with a flawed past. But again, that doesn’t dictate who you are or how anyone should treat you. As a matter of fact, I had a drug problem myself after a case I was on. It took me a while to get off of it, but I did, and now I’m here. My past doesn’t dictate my future - and neither does yours.

A happier sob escaped her this time and she looked up at him with more hope than she had in a very long time, “Can I give you a hug? I don’t want to do anything without asking again.” 

He nodded in the affirmative and she walked into his arms, squeezing his midsection before letting go.

“Thank you again, Spencer,” she said, a tear falling on the business card he had handed her. “I may just take you up on your offer.”

He smiled, hoping that if he hadn’t given her to impetus to change her future into what she wanted, that he had at least instilled some confidence back in her - something she seemed to have lost long ago. “Feel free to contact me either way. Whatever you need, I’m always here to talk.”

He gave her a small wave and a shy smile and began to walk away, leaving her with more hope than she had had since high school and with a possible new horizon waiting for her.


End file.
